A Time for Everything.
by Senay
Summary: Kagome returns to the future and leaves Inuyasha in the past, but when she gets home, several people are waiting for her. Chapter Ten now up!
1. Time to say Goodbye

Do I have too much free time? Yes, I think so. . .  
  
  
  
Fic: A Time for Everything, Even Good-byes.  
  
Author's notes: It has been Christmas for about 40 minutes and I am still wide-awake. Too much coke . . . Anyway, I wrote the notes for this story down in the car several months ago and I came across it while I was cleaning out junk files in my computer. I hadn't the heart to trash it so I fixed it up and here it is. Beware: It is terribly unfair. Bring a tissue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek sadly and said very quietly  
  
"Bye Inuyasha." She rested her head on his chest for an instant and then drew away from him.  
  
He couldn't move.  
  
She was leaving. He stood there dumbly staring at her as she kissed him goodbye and left. It wasn't until after he had seen her leave down the well that he noticed she had placed something in his hand before she left.  
  
He looked down, the prayer bead necklace was looped between his fingers and he was clutching it tightly in his fist. The talons strung along with the beads cut into his hand and caused a thin trickle of blood. She had released him. She had set him free and then left him.  
  
// No! //  
  
He leapt into the well and leapt out. He was still in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"No!" // Damnit No! // He jumped back in and looked up.  
  
Sky. Not walls.  
  
Furious, he punched the stones lining the well. // Damnit! Let me through! She belongs with me! // He pounded both his fists futilely against the stones. He leaned his head against them and felt a tear slide down his face.  
  
// Please. . . Please. . . I love her. I don't want to lose her. Please! //  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice was above him. Her worried face looked down at him from the well house.  
  
  
  
// Kagome! //  
  
Kagome looked at his face, what was he doing here? His face was tearstained and he had had his head resting against the wall of the well. He was crying? Suddenly Inuyasha leapt from the bottom of the well and landed next to her. He scooped her up and hopped back into the well.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed at being carried off. "What are you doing?" He didn't respond and instead walked swiftly towards the God- tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried again, and when again she was met with silence "Inuyasha! Osuwari!"  
  
"You can't sit me now." He said gruffly and continued walking.  
  
"Oh," She said rather stupidly. "I forgot. Demo Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
He bounded up into the God tree and set Kagome in his lap with her legs straddling his and her facing him. Now that she could see his face better she could see his red rimmed eyes and the tear streaks on his face. He HAD been crying.  
  
"You left," He said quickly and then continued. "Why did you leave?" Kagome looked away from him and fought back the tears she had cried so many times already.  
  
"I have to go back," She whispered.  
  
"I didn't think you would go," Inuyasha confessed. "I forced myself not to think about it and then when you did the well wouldn't let me through and I panicked." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. "I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around him to hold him as he did her.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again," He said. "I don't want to never see you again. . ." Kagome sighed and tried to explain.  
  
"I have to go back Inuyasha."  
  
"Why can't you stay here with me?"  
  
"My family is there."  
  
"Your friends are here." He pulled away to look at her face. He brushed a few lose strands out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. "I'm here." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and spilled unto her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
"Please, don't leave me alone again," Inuyasha begged. He held her shaking body tightly. "Onegai Kagome, don't leave me again. I love you so much. . .I can't let you leave." Kagome looked up at him and found his eyes serious.  
  
"I'm going to keep you here," He said. "Your mine now."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "I have to go back!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
"Iie. You belong with me." Kagome pushed away from him and said harshly "Do you want to keep me here by force?" Inuyasha turned his head away and hid his eyes in his long bangs.  
  
"No, I couldn't force you to stay. I'm sorry Kagome." He said. "I'm glad. . .I'm glad that at least you know before you leave that I love you."  
  
  
  
&&&  
  
  
  
They stood again at the edge of the well  
  
"Goodbye Kagome," He said quietly. One last time he pulled her to him and kissed her. His lips were pressed tightly to hers and his tears fell on her cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome said. She choked on a sob and held him to her tightly. He pulled back and stepped away from her.  
  
"Onegai," he begged. "Just go." He closed his eyes tightly, trying in vain to hide the tears.  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome began tearfully. His eyes snapped open, shedding tears.  
  
"GO!" He yelled and pushed her into the well. Kagome screamed as she fell into the darkness.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he threw himself against the well. He clung to its edge and stared into its depths. "Kagome . . ."  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly into the village. Shippo met him on the outskirts. The adolescent demon had grown considerably during the quest years. He now reached Inuyasha's shoulder and carried a sad wisdom beyond his years in his eyes.  
  
"She's gone?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked around him. This place had been his home for three years. But it had also been a home for her too. Everywhere he looked he could see her.  
  
"I can't stay here," said Inuyasha sadly. "There's too much to remind me of her." Shippo nodded.  
  
"Wherever you go," he said. "I will travel with you." Inuyasha placed a hand on the cub's shoulder and squeezed gratefully. "Thank you," he said. // She.its for the best.// He thought. // She didn't belong here. . .//  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Wahhhh!!! Sniff Sniff Yuck. Why do I have to write this stuff?!  
  
Kasha: What are you blubbering about now?!  
  
Senay: Kagome left. . . sniff. . . and then Inuyasha went to get her. . .sniff. . .and then she left. . . sniff. . .and now. . .they're never gonna see each other again!  
  
Kasha: Okay let me get this straight. . .you wrote a fic that made you cry?  
  
Senay: (Nods) Sniff  
  
Kasha: Why on earth did you do that Baka?  
  
Senay: I. . .don't know!  
  
Kasha: (rolls eyes) Look, you wrote it right?  
  
Senay: (Nods)  
  
Kasha: So? Just fix it!  
  
Senay: Oh. . . um. . .okay.  
  
For those of you for whom this is too sad. I think I'm going to write an alternate ending and post it later. -Senay 


	2. Breakfast Time

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. . .  
  
A time for everything: Chapter two : Breakfast  
  
Author's notes: I liked writing this chapter. It was fun. Sorry, no Kagome yet but don't worry she'll be everythwhere in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few miles away from the sunset shrine in a large apartment a young man woke up in a sweat. He heaved ragged breaths and looked around him frantically. The dream had been so real. He could still feel her lips on his skin and remember the way she had smelled. Like green tea and lavender. He squinted at the light streaming in through the window and grumpily got up from the bed. He ran a hand through his long silver hair as he walked sleepily toward the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against doorway and watched a dark-haired young man hum happily to himself as he flipped pancakes. He grinned and abruptly threw the pancakes into the air before spinning and again catching them in the pan.  
  
"In your human guise so early?" Inuyasha asked. The other man startled, almost losing the pancakes. He looked down.  
  
"Oh," He smiled. "I forgot!" He held the pan in one hand and dug in his pocket for a leaf. There was a brief (Poof!) then a handsome young Kitsune stood in place of the dark-haired human. His light brown hair grew to mid back and was braided and tied with a leather thong. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he laughed.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" He asked. Inuyasha eyed him warily.  
  
"Did you make them from scratch?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the pancakes. Shippo scowled at him.  
  
"No you fast food junkie," Shippo grumped. He waved a spatula at the open bisquick box on the counter. "See, Instant."  
  
"Oh well in that case." Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table and opened the newspaper. His attention was soon distrated but Shippo's dancing around the kitchen. He threw down the paper and glared at the youkai.  
  
"What the hell are you so excited about?" He demanded to know. Shippo smirked at him (He's been living with Inuyasha for 400 years he was bound to pick up habits!).  
  
"How 'bout I tell you after breakfast hm?" he said and placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of the dog demon.  
  
"Fey, fine," Inuyasha answered and chowed down on the food. He quickly finished and pushed his plate away.  
  
"Okay tell!" Shippo took a deep breath and jumped happily.  
  
"Today is the day!" He exclaimed happily. Inuyasha scowled at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I went to check on her today," Shippo said. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he stood up from the table.  
  
"And?" He said. "She's okay right?"  
  
"Well," Shippo said. "She was upset again today."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said quietly and turned away from his friend. 'I never realized how many times she went home crying. . .' he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo said, trying to regain his attention. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo resisted the urge to shake the older demon.  
  
"Today is the day!" Shippo said excitedly. "She came back today! And when I watched you come through the well after her you didn't have any prayer beads on! If we timed it right she ought to be home in about. . ." He looked down at his watch. "Twenty minutes-" Shippo looked up to find himself alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: And he's off! Okay, I promised a different ending I just didn't realize it would be this large! At this rate there is going to be two more chapters before I finish! 


	3. Retrieve Kagome

Chapter 3: Retrieve Kagome  
  
Author's notes: This was not supposed to be a comedy but look at it now. Mou. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. FEY!  
  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the well and cried. She had drawn her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She sniffed and then resolutely stood to climb the ladder out of the well. She felt like she could still feel him. Like a warm presence in the back of her mind. She dragged herself out of the well and collasped against it. She slowly fell to the floor and sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha watched silently as his best friend fell to the floor sobbing. He stepped up behind her and pulled her limp body to him.  
  
"Kagome Koishii," he said huskily. "It's okay. I'm right here." Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and took in his T-shirt and flannel pants.  
  
"Inu. . .ya. . .sha?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey." Kagome looked back at the well, confused.  
  
"Demo. . . how did you?" He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"I've waited for you. . ." he breathed. Her body went limp in his arms and he looked down. She had fainted. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Wench," he muttered and carefully picked her up and cradled her body to him.  
  
&&&  
  
Shippo's eyes widened hugely as Inuyasha strode into their living room carrying the unconscience Kagome.  
  
"What did you do?" He demanded and moved to place his hand on her forehead. Inuyasha twisted her out of reach.  
  
"I didn't do anything, baka!" he growled. "She fainted that's all!" Kagome moved slightly and mumbled something incoherant.  
  
"Oh!" Shippo exclaimed. "Looks like she's starting to wake up!" He followed Inuyasha into his room where he deposited her on his bed. "I'll leave you two alone but I want to see her before she leaves got it?" he said. Inuyasha waved him off and continued to stare at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. . ." Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in an unfamiliar room.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Daijobu?"  
  
Kagome looked up into the misty golden eyes of her dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I am so mean!!! 


	4. Proposals

Fic: A time for Everything  
  
Chapter four: Proposals  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing. FEY!  
  
  
  
Author's notes: "Aaahh!" Senay dodges various attacks being thrown by readers. "Okay Okay! Here's a small update, another will be here shortly I promise!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Gods Kagome," Inuyasha said and roughly pulled her into his arms. "I haven't spoken to you in four hundred years and the first thing you do when I do is faint." He pulled away and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "What? Where are we-" she stopped and reached out to touch his face. "You've changed." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes as Kagome trailed her fingertips across his face.  
  
"I'm older," he said quietly. Didn't she want him to be here? She had never told him that she loved him. He had always assumed. . . He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm very much older, Kagome." She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You're hair is softer," She observed. Inuyasha blushed and pulled her hand out of his hair and held it in his own. 'Amazing,' he thought. 'I'm almost five hundred years old and this woman can still make me blush'.  
  
"Yeah, I discovered shampoo a while back," he said. Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
  
"You're really here," she whispered and threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around him. He crushed her to him and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Of course I'm here," he said roughly. "I've waited this long and I'm not letting you go now."  
  
"You waited for me?" she said wonderingly.  
  
"The only reason I've lived as long as I have was the hope that I would one day see you again and hold you in my arms," he said. "I saw you the day you were born, all wrapped up in that pink blanket. You looked right at me you know?" And he had had to resist the urge to just walk into the nursery and snatch the baby out of her crib. Just to hold her for a second and know that she was finally alive. "I've watched you grow." And he had protected her. Even as a child the few demons of this world had been drawn to her and the jewel she carried in her body. He had allowed none to come near her, except for the one that took her into the well and brought her to him.  
  
"I've learned the things of your world because I have been here to see it become your world. I belong here now Kagome," He kissed her softly. "I only need for you to be here with me," he whispered. "Say you'll stay here with me, be my wife. Let me know that my reason for being here is real." Kagome gasped softly and clutched the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said. "I love you, but," Inuyasha's heart froze in his chest. "I can't."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Am I mean or what? Fear not, Next chapter will be out by tomorrow if not later tonight. Ja ne! -Senay 


	5. A Lifetime

Fic: A time for Everything  
  
Chapter five: A lifetime  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing. FEY!  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to go ahead and update and then work on the next part. I'm sepending as much time on it as I can I promise! -Senay  
  
  
  
"What?" he breathed. "What do you mean you can't? You love me don't you? Why can't you marry me?" He heart beat madly and he felt like he couldn't breath.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried and huge tears streamed down her face. "You're like a thousand years old-"  
  
"Four hundred and eighty-nine," he bit out. Now not only was he upset he was angry.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked, confused. Inuysha glared at her and got off the bed.  
  
"I said I'm 489 years old!" he said harshly. "Is that it?" he demanded. "You won't marry me because I'm too fucking old for you?" Kagome looked stricken.  
  
"No! That's not it!" She denied venemently and then said more calmly. "Inuyasha, how long do you expect to live?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded.  
  
"He'll live another one or two thousand years." Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Shippo leaning casually against the open doorway. "Roughly half a full youkai's lifetime." He smiled warmly. "Konnichiwa, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Shippo-chan?"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Okay that was way less of a cliffhanger but we still don't really know why Kagome refuses to marry Inuyasha. Who knows? Maybe she's having a secret affair with Sesshoumaru in this time period. or she has to save the moon kingdom from the evil nega-verse! Oh no! (Just kidding) see ya'll later. -Senay 


	6. I belong to you

Fic: A time for Everything  
  
Chapter six: I belong to you  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. FEY!  
  
Author's notes: Hey ya'll. I've been getting complaints as to the chapters being too short but I'm here to tell you that that is what happens when I update everyday. So I will wait longer for the next one and make it bigger. -Senay  
  
  
  
"Shippo-chan?" Kagome jumped off the bed and ran to hug the Kitsune.  
  
He picked her up and spun her around before putting her down and  
  
grinning hugely.  
  
"It's good to see you Kagome."  
  
"You're alive!" She exclaimed happily, then looked up. "And you're  
  
huge!" Shippo blushed slightly.  
  
"Kagome, You're embarrassing me." He looked over her shoulder to see  
  
Inuyasha glaring at him. "Gomen ne Inuyasha," Shippo said. "I heard  
  
yelling and I came to make sure she didn't sit you through the floor."  
  
"Fey," Inuyasha huffed. "She was happier to see you than me." Kagome  
  
threw a glare behind her and privately thought that he hadn't grown  
  
up quite that much.  
  
"I am happy to see you Inuyasha," She said and turned back to Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, I took the prayer beads off Inuyasha a long time  
  
ago. I can't sit-" (WHAM!) Kagome turned quickly to see Inuyasha  
  
peeling himself off the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she strode  
  
across the room and dropped to her knees beside him. Without  
  
hesitation she stuck her hand down the neck of his shirt, felt around  
  
and then came up with a fist full of beads and talons. She yanked  
  
them off his head and held them in front of his face. Inuyasha stared  
  
back at her. There was a soft click as the door closed and Shippo  
  
made a timely exit.  
  
"Baka!" She said. "I took these off of you for a reason! Why are they  
  
back on?" He caught her hand and pulled the rosary from it. With one  
  
hand her threw the necklace back over his head and with the other he  
  
grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest.  
  
"I've had these since the day I met you," he said. He tangled  
  
his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "And my  
  
bones will wear them in my grave."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome buried her head in his shirt. "You've  
  
lived four hundred years since I last saw you and you barely look  
  
different than you did! You're going to live for another two thousand  
  
years and I'll die in another 65. I don't want you to have to be  
  
stuck with me when I'm old and you're not." She reached out to touch  
  
his prayer beads. "You need to be free." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into  
  
his lap and turned her so her back was pressed against his chest. He  
  
wrapped his arms around her and dropped his chin to her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'll never be free. You've owned me from the day you  
  
released me from that damn tree. No matter what you look like or what  
  
you do or who you become, I will always love you." He turned her head  
  
and pressed his lips hard against hers. "I belong to you."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This fic was not supposed to be this big! It was  
  
supposed to be a one-shot dang-it! Anyway, There are still more  
  
chapters to come and I'm planning on having fluffy make a guest  
  
appearance sometime soon. -Senay 


	7. Family reunion

Fic: A Time for Everything Chapter seven: Family Reunions Disclaimer: I own nothing! FEY!  
  
Author's notes: YAY! I'm finally getting some work done on my fics!  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the feel of somebody snuggling into him. His eyes snapped open and he took in the sight of Kagome wrapped up in his arms with her head resting against his chest. He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her lightly so as not to wake her. Just brushing his lips against hers and drawing her breathe into his lungs. He ran his fingertips along her jaw and down to her shoulder blades and neck. He feathered kisses across her cheek and jaw before wrapping his arms around her and fitting her body to his. He was glad he was able to convince her to stay for the night. He hadn't allowed her to go back for her bag however so she was sleeping in one of his oversized t-shirts. He could feel her bare legs tangle up with his as she sought the warmth of his body.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach growled and he frowned down at it. He hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning and since then had been much more interested in watching Kagome than food. He found himself fascinated with all the little things she did. Like the face she made when he had made her mad, or when she was confused, and, oh God, when she smiled. Or the way she moved so carefully in those damn short skirts of hers. Inuyasha's stomach growled again, demanding attention and he reluctantly untangled himself from the girl in his bed. After tucking her into covers he wandered into kitchen in search of a late dinner. He had just opened a cabinet when Shippo arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"Here, let me help," He said and grabbed the teapot off the stove and filled it with water to heat.  
  
"You still awake?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at his watch. "It's almost 2 in the morning." Shippo fished around in the cabinet and grabbed out a bowl.  
  
"I've been thinking," he said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You, her," Shippo said. He grabbed a package of instant ramen out of the cabinet and waved it at Inuyasha. "I guess you want Ramen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, three minutes."  
  
"Why don't you just microwave it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's too loud when it goes off. I don't want to wake her up," Shippo explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I've also been thinking about Sesshoumaru," Shippo said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"When did you last see him?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha scratched his head.  
  
"Over a year ago now I guess," he said. He sat on a stool by the kitchen island. Shippo fished a pair of chopsticks out of a drawer and tossed them to him. "He came over with Mamoru."  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen Rin?"  
  
"Rin?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh about five or six years. She doesn't travel as much as she used to. She prefers to stay home and play with her kids now." Shippo set the steaming Ramen in front of Inuyasha and the hanyou dived into it.  
  
"Rin . . .was human once, right?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha choked on his ramen. He stared at Shippo as if he had a second head. He swallowed.  
  
"I'm an idiot," Inuyasha said finally. Shippo smirked at him.  
  
"No you're just not as smart as me," Shippo said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" They both turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway to his room. She was sleepy eyed and had terribly bed tousled hair, standing in the light from the kitchen in Inuyasha's T-shirt. Inuyasha thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He smiled.  
  
"Kagome love, how would you like to go on a trip with me tomorrow?" He asked. She blinked at him and crawled up on the stool next to him.  
  
"Want some milk?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded and turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"A trip?" she asked. "Where to?" Shippo sat the glass in front of her and she took a long gulp.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome sat in the passenger side of Inuyasha's car. She had been amazed to learn that not only did Inuyasha know how to drive but he also owned a car!  
  
"I guess I never really thought about it," she'd said. "I guess I just thought you would walk everywhere like you did back in the Sengoku Jidai." Shippo had tried to explain that it was a 'guy' thing and Kagome had burst out laughing. The car pulled into a driveway of a large house. Two children played outside and they ran over excited when they saw them. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car.  
  
"Inuyasha where are we?" She asked. He opened his mouth to answer but was tackled by the two children. Kagome looked at them closely. They looked to be the same age so she guessed they were twins, but while one had dark hair and eyes one looked just like Inuyasha!  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha! Uncle Inuyasha!" The two chorused as they climbed all over him. Inuyasha struggled to raise himself off the ground and ended up with one boy slung over his shoulder and the other one held in the air by the straps of his overalls.  
  
"Kagome I would like for you to meet my nephews." He raised the hanging silver haired one so they were eye level.  
  
"This is Aoi," he said and then jiggled the dark-haired child on his shoulder, causing them both to giggle. "And this is Ichiro. Boys, this is my friend Kagome"  
  
"Hi!" They said enthusiastically and he put them down. They promptly latched onto his legs.  
  
"Did you bring us any presents?" Aoi asked. "Yeah did you?" Ichiro echoed him. Inuyasha laughed. He walked to the back of the car, with the two boys still attached to his legs, and opened the trunk. He pulled out two brightly colored kites and handed one to each of them. They both laughed and took off to go play with them. Kagome was just about to ask Inuyasha about them when another flash of silver caught her eye. She turned to look and then stare in disbelief. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway to the house, barefoot and wearing jeans and a button up purple shirt. His silver hair still fell around his waist and his eyes stared at them coldly. Kagome took a step back and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
Author's notes: Tada! Fluffy makes his entrance! 


	8. Swords, dolls and sketchbooks

Fic: A time for Everything  
  
Chapter eight: Swords, dolls and sketchbooks  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! FEY!  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait ya'll. I have to get super  
  
good grades this semester or I'm gonna lose my scholarship so I've  
  
been focused on school. (As a matter of fact I'm supposed to be  
  
studying right now. . .) but at least it's a pretty long chapter. I  
  
hope you like! -Senay  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "That's Sesshoumaru." She took another step  
  
back and bumped into Inuyasha's chest. She turned suddenly and hid  
  
behind him. Inuyasha craned his neck to see her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru," she repeated. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Kagome its okay. Sesshoumaru and I got over our differences a couple  
  
of centuries ago. He won't hurt us." Inuyasha ignored his brother  
  
and moved to grab two more boxes out of the trunk. Kagome walked  
  
beside him to the front door. Sesshoumaru eyed her coolly and then  
  
smirked at his younger brother.  
  
"I see you've got her," He said. Kagome immediately bristled.  
  
"I've got a name you prissy baka," she growled at him. Sesshoumaru  
  
raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"And a temper it seems," Sesshoumaru smiled. "Welcome to my home." He  
  
said. Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
  
`Sesshoumaru smiling?' she thought in shock.  
  
"Come inside," he offered and walked into the house, leaving Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha to follow him. They walked into a cozy living room and  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down in a large chair.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome whirled at another woman's voice and found herself  
  
on the receiving end of a huge hug. A very petite dark-haired woman  
  
smiled up at her brilliantly. Kagome noticed how small she was. Even  
  
smaller than Kagome herself.  
  
"I guess you don't remember me," the woman said. Kagome looked  
  
confused and then slowly shook her head. "I've grown up since then.  
  
I'm Rin." Kagome's eyes widened and then she looked at her closely.  
  
"Little Rin?" she whispered finally. Rin giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Sess-chan and I got married a while back and here we are."  
  
Kagome glanced over at the cool Sesshoumaru. `Sess-CHAN?'  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see who it was  
  
calling him and a dark-haired young man strode into the living room.  
  
Kagome was immediately struck by how beautiful he was. He looked like  
  
Sesshoumaru but with Rin's dark coloring. Inuyasha smirked at her  
  
reaction. The young man turned to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mamoru." He said and made a polite bow.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"How have you been?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, and you?"  
  
"Fine." Mamoru tilted his head towards Kagome and smiled knowingly.  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha agreed and then added. "And mine so don't even think  
  
about it." Mamoru blinked then backed off slightly. Dog demons were  
  
very territorial, especially about mates.  
  
"Never crossed my mind," he assured Inuyasha then suddenly stopped  
  
and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"THE Kagome?" He questioned. He turned back to Inuyasha and backed  
  
off more. "Never, ever crossed my mind," he said hastily. "Did you  
  
bring any presents?"  
  
"Ack! You too? You're too old for this!" Inuyasha threw something at  
  
Mamoru and he deftly caught it. He opened the package to reveal a  
  
sword. It was a delicate and masterful thing. Elegant in its smooth  
  
lines and simple design. Mamoru removed it from its sheath and swung  
  
it in a half-arc.  
  
"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!" Rin frowned at Inuyasha and put her  
  
hands on her hips.  
  
"Why must you always bring him weapons?" she demanded. Inuyasha  
  
shrugged.  
  
"We're demons Rin-chan," He explained. "We like weapons." Kagome  
  
smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Mommy?" Kagome turned her head to see a sleepy toddler wandered into  
  
the room. Rin reached to pick her up and the child watched she and  
  
Inuyasha warily from her mother's arms.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked and pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held out  
  
his arms and Rin deposited the child in his lap.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," he said. "I'm your uncle Inuyasha. Do you  
  
remember me?" She shook her head but smiled at him and reached up to  
  
play with his ears.  
  
"You're pretty!" The child exclaimed and Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha smiled wryly.  
  
"Why thank you," he said. "And guess what I have you for?" he asked.  
  
Her blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Nani?" she asked excitedly. Inuyasha brought a doll out from behind  
  
his back and handed it to her.  
  
"Oooh kawaii!" She said and hugged the Geisha doll to her chest.  
  
Suddenly she scrambled off of Inuyasha's lap and leapt into Kagome's.  
  
"I'm Rumi, who are you?" She asked. Kagome grinned.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Pleased to meet you Rumi-chan."  
  
"Do you like to play dolls?" Rumi asked hopefully. Rin scooped her up  
  
and tickled her playfully.  
  
"Maybe AFTER dinner Rumi-chan," she said and Rumi giggled.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at dinner and across from Sesshoumaru and  
  
Rin. They had managed to have an `adult' dinner without the kids  
  
clambering around them and it had been a fairly quiet occasion.  
  
Kagome found it relaxing after such a stressful couple of days.  
  
"So what are you here for Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha  
  
scowled at his older brother from across the dinner table.  
  
"And what makes you think I want something?"  
  
"I've known you for a long time," Sesshoumaru answered. "I didn't  
  
think you were going to be going anywhere any time soon but now that  
  
Kagome is back with you I suppose you can leave the backyard of the  
  
sunset shrine." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he blushed. Rin reached  
  
over and smacked Sesshoumaru on the arm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Be nice!" She insisted.  
  
"Yes Rin-chan," he said. Kagome almost choked on her sushi.  
  
"Actually," Inuyasha said. "I was thinking-"  
  
"You? Thinking?!" Sesshoumaru said disbelievingly. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I may not have brought Tetsusaiga with me but I can still kick your  
  
ass Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Bring it on half-breed." Inuyasha began to stand up and slammed his  
  
napkin to the table.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Down!" WHAM!  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!" WHAM! Kagome stared at Rin in shock. Sesshoumaru lay  
  
pinned to the floor beside her chair while she glared down at him  
  
"How did you-" Kagome began. Rin smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"Little trick I picked up back in the Sengoku Jidai," she exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled from the vicinity of her feet and began to peel  
  
himself off the floor. Kagome heard Inuyasha moan and looked down at  
  
him.  
  
"Just remember you chose to wear those beads," she said and Inuyasha  
  
glared at her.  
  
"You did what?" Sesshoumaru said in disbelief. "You really are  
  
stupid." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Can I speak to you alone brother?" he bit out as he finally got off  
  
the floor. Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Rin-chan?" Rin snapped to attention.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Could you show Kagome to Inuyasha's room so she can have a place to  
  
put her things?"  
  
"Yes," Rin said and grabbed Kagome's hand. "C'mon Kagome!" Kagome  
  
followed her down a hallway to another room.  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru into his brother's study and they  
  
closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, what's the matter?" Said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha flopped into a  
  
chair and scowled.  
  
"I need help."  
  
"With what?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Apparently I'm too long-lived for Kagome." Sesshoumaru looked  
  
confused.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Inuyasha suddenly looked up at  
  
him.  
  
"How old is Rin now?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and then thought  
  
for a moment.  
  
"Rin? Lets see, she was about 10 when I found her so she's a little  
  
over four hundred. We just picked a random day and made it her  
  
birthday. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"She was human once right?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Yes. . .oh I see where this is going.. ." Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Do you then?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't understand what I did to Rin."  
  
"Then explain. What did you do?"  
  
"You know I used Tensaiga right?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, when Rin died and I brought her back to life it bound her to  
  
me. She'll live as long as I will."  
  
"What exactly is the problem?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm serious when I say that Tensaiga bound Rin to me," Sesshoumaru  
  
tried to explain. "I've thought more than once that that was the  
  
reason she loves me so much. Tensaiga creates a link that connects  
  
souls Inuyasha. This would be much more serious than a simple  
  
marriage." Inuyasha looked his older brother in the eye.  
  
"I want to do it."  
  
&&&  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around the room Rin had left her in. It was simple.  
  
Mostly just a guest room but there were some things that made it  
  
Inuyasha's. There were a few articles of clothing in the closet and  
  
some books on the desk across the room. A small bathroom was attached  
  
to the side of the room. Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms.  
  
She was getting tired and was ready for bed. She blushed when she  
  
looked at the bed. She had slept with Inuyasha last night and woken  
  
up this morning with his arms tight around her and his breath on her  
  
neck. She had thought it a most wonderful experience. She walked into  
  
the bathroom and began looking for a brush to comb out her hair  
  
before bed. She opened several drawers without any luck and returned  
  
to the bedroom to search the nightstands. She opened one and looked  
  
down at a slim, leather bound book inside. Curious, she picked it up.  
  
It was a sketchbook. Kagome sat down on the bed. She flipped open the  
  
cover and was presented with an image of. . .herself. She was smiling  
  
brightly out of the paper. The dark charcoal lines swirled with the  
  
curls of her black hair. Kagome turned the page to find another  
  
sketch of her. This one was rougher than the last one and there were  
  
strange smudges along the bottom that could have been caused by  
  
tears. Kagome gently ran her fingers over the picture. In it she was  
  
standing beside a tree, with her hands limp by her side and her face  
  
blank. Kagome frowned at the picture and tried to remember a time  
  
when she had looked like that. Suddenly she remembered and gasped.  
  
She had stood in the spot when she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome touched the tear stains on the bottom of the page.  
  
`What does this mean?' she thought. It troubled her for a second then  
  
she turned the page and gasped again. This one was done in color and  
  
her six-year old self looked curiously out of the page. She was  
  
wearing her favorite kimono, with bright goldfish on a dark blue  
  
background. She could see her father standing next to her, roughly  
  
sketched in.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice came from behind her and she turned  
  
guiltily toward him. He stood in the doorway, frowning. "What are you  
  
doing?" She blushed and brought out the sketchbook from behind her.  
  
Inuyasha eyed it warily. "Oh." He came and sat next to her on the bed  
  
and Kagome showed him the picture she had been looking at. Inuyasha  
  
looked at it sadly.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
He had been at a festival. One of he rare times he had been out,  
  
Shippo was watching Kagome tonight and Inuyasha had wandered over  
  
here in boredom. He was watching the drummers when he felt something  
  
bump into his leg. He looked down and a bright blue pair of eyes  
  
looked back.  
  
"Hi!" She exclaimed and Inuyasha looked down at her in shock.  
  
"Hello." She looked toward the drums and pulled on his pants leg.  
  
"I can't see. Can you lift me up please?" Inuyasha hesitated slightly  
  
before scooping her up into his arms and holding her gently. She  
  
laughed in delight at the drummers and turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm  
  
Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She smiled brightly at him and he saw the tooth  
  
missing from her front teeth where she had lost it a few days  
  
earlier. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome!" a man's voice came from behind them and Inuyasha turned to  
  
see Kagome's frazzled father. "I'm so sorry! She got away from me!"  
  
"That's all right," Inuyasha said and reluctantly handed her back to  
  
her father. "She's beautiful." He could already smell the cancer that  
  
would take the man within the year. Kagome's heart would be broken  
  
before she saw her seventh birthday. Her father thanked him again and  
  
walked away with the little girl safely in his arms.  
  
"Bye!" she called cheerfully as they left. Inuyasha's heart clenched  
  
and he whispered, "Bye, Kagome. . ."  
  
//End flashback//  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly and reached up a hand to tuck a strand of hair  
  
behind his love's human ear. He traced the outer shell and leaned to  
  
gently kiss her cheek. Kagome blushed and turned back to the  
  
sketchbook. She turned the page to see her sleeping. She turned  
  
another page, her sleeping again. The next page bore a close up of  
  
her face. She had been crying and tear streaks ran down her face. A  
  
clawed hand cupped her cheek. In the next there were She and Shippo,  
  
with her on her bike and him in the basket. Kagome smiled and turned  
  
the page. Her. . .BATHING? Kagome gasped indignantly and turned to  
  
raise an eyebrow at the now embarrassed Inuyasha.  
  
"Care to explain this?" She asked hotly.  
  
"Um.. . ." he fumbled and turned an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Suddenly he snatched the book from her and threw it in the closet. He  
  
turned back to see Kagome glaring at him.  
  
"Well?" She demanded. Inuyasha took desperate action. He pinned her  
  
to the bed and pressed his lips to hers. He grabbed her hands and  
  
held them above her bed as he moved his body to make sure he was on  
  
top so she couldn't sit him. He broke off from her lips to trail  
  
kisses along her throat before coming back to her mouth. He kissed  
  
her gently.  
  
"Forgive me," he breathed. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair and  
  
pulled him back to her.  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Another chapter. Hopefully only one or two more  
  
chapters to go and we'll be done! YAY! 


	9. Interrupted moments

Fic: A Time for Everything Chapter nine: Interrupted Moments Disclaimer: I own nothing! FEY!  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to laz-chan for her comments on this chapter. I know it's way overdue but I've been really busy with school. I'm on my spring break now and I'm trying to catch up on all my stories. I just updated Modan Jidai too. I hope you enjoy! -Senay  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha leaned his head against her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I missed you so much Kagome . . . There were times when I thought I was never going to see you again. You were so far away." He wrapped his arms around her waist, under her shirt. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." he held her close and breathed her in. "Why are we here?" He brought his head up and caught her mouth in a long, soft kiss.  
  
"I can't live without you again Kagome," his grip on her tightened slightly, then he sighed. "But I guess I didn't think that much about out lives after I had found you again. You say you think I should be free Kagome, that I shouldn't be bound to you. I wanted to ask you though Kagome, would you be bound to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha unhooked one arm from their embrace to smooth his fingers through her tousled hair. She leaned her head into his palm and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sesshoumaru has bound Rin to him using the Tensaiga, the sister sword to Tetsusaiga. She'll live as long as he will. Youkai's don't grow old Kagome. We grow until we're adults and then when our time comes we die. That's why I've changed so very little since you knew me. Would you be willing to give up being a mortal and be bound to me Kagome? It would be much more than a marriage. We would be mates."  
  
"Mates?" she said quietly. He stared into her eyes.  
  
"Please Kagome. Say you'll marry me. Say you'll be my mate and be bound to me. I want to possess you. You'll have to give up your old life. Your family and friends will grow old and die while you'll still be alive with me." Her eyes began to fill with tears and he was quick to reassure her. "But you'll have me and Shippo and Sesshoumaru and Rin and their children and." he stopped to stare down at her. "Our children."  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." he lay beside her and curled her body into his. Kagome laid her hands against his chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to see them die," she whispered. His arms tightened around her slightly and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know," he said. "I was there when Kaede-Baba and Miroku and Sango . . ." He drew back and gently moved a lock of hair from her face before leaning to kiss her forehead. "You didn't know Miroku and Sango got married did you?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Did they really?" She laughed with him. "I thought that they might after Naraku had been defeated. Just like they probably assumed you and I would be together." Inuyasha nodded and moved to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"I guarded their line after they died." He gave her a slow, warm kiss before smiling at her. "I guess you didn't realize you were one of their descendants, huh?" Kagome's eyes widened considerably before she laughed.  
  
"Oh no!" she giggled. "Does that mean Sota is gonna be a lech?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Probably. All of Miroku's male descendants have been." He rolled his eyes. "You would not believe the amount of trouble I have had to get them out of." He made a frustrated sound and buried his face in her shoulder. "And people wonder why I have gray hair." Kagome raised a hand and ran it through his gleaming white tresses.  
  
"It's not gray," she noted. "It's silver." He snuggled closer to her and nuzzled his face in her neck.  
  
"Mnh," he murmured and sucked lightly on her exposed skin. "You smell really good. I had almost forgotten." Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears. He began to purr loudly and Kagome smiled at the vibrations going through her throat. He moved his head slightly and she began to giggle and squirm away from him.  
  
"Ah! That tickles!" she told him and he only tightening his hold on her and sent questing hands down to her sides to search for more ticklish spots. Kagome giggled and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Ack! No, Stop!" She giggled. Inuyasha moved above her and straddled her waist as he mercilessly tickled her.  
  
"Say mercy!" he ordered. Kagome was too busy laughing to respond. After a second she gasped out a reply "Mercy! I beg mercy!" Inuyasha dipped his head and kissed her. He clasped her hands in his and drew them over her head.  
  
"Do you yield?" he whispered. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Yes." She tried to pull her wrists from his grasp, but he transferred one of her small hands so he held both in one of his, and ran his other hand down the side of her body to her hip.  
  
"I've dreamed about you Kagome," he informed her. She blushed prettily and he kissed her again before feathering tiny kisses across her cheek and throat. "I remembered what it was like to touch you . . ." his mouth touched hers softly. "To kiss you . . ." His free hand snaked around her back and arched her body up against his. "For such a long time I've wanted nothing more than to just be able to hold you, hear your heart beating, feel your skin against mine . . ." He released her hands and she immediately wound them around his neck. He cradled the back of her head and tilted her face to kiss her deeply. She moaned softly and pulled herself more firmly up against him. She broke off after a second and threw her head back, gasping for air. Inuyasha took the opportunity to move his attentions to her neck and shoulders. He pulled slightly at her pajama top and was rewarded when the loose top button popped easily open. Kagome threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged his face up her hers.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth. He groaned and crushed her body to him. He drew back slightly and cupped her face in one clawed hand. He brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Gods Kagome . . .How I want you . . ."  
  
Mamoru stood outside his uncle's door silently cursing. Of all the times for his father to send him after Inuyasha he had to pick RIGHT now. He cursed again and tried to block out the sound of his uncle and his soon-to- be aunt uh . . . "Man I am so gonna get it," he said under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha slowed his attentions on the neck of his lover and brought his mouth to Kagome's ear. "We have an eavesdropper," he barely whispered. Kagome gasped and he pulled back to see her face. Her eyes flicked to the closed door across from them. Inuyasha kissed her lightly and while doing so, buttoned back up her pajama top. He had just sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed when they both heard Rumi's voice outside.  
  
"Mamoru oniisan!" Mamoru's head snapped around to see his youngest sister standing in the hallway behind him in her nightgown.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to smile at Kagome on the bed. "Make that two eavesdroppers."  
  
"Rumi-chan!" Mamoru said without thinking and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Sure enough he heard the sound of feet in the room behind him and the door opened to reveal his uncle Inuyasha smirking in the doorway.  
  
"Did you need something nephew?" Inuyasha asked as he lounged in the door. Mamoru fought the urge to look behind his uncle but out of the corner of his eye could just see Kagome climbing off the bed behind him. He looked down, red-faced.  
  
"Chichi-ue wants to talk to you uncle Inuyasha," he mumbled. Rumi took the opportunity of him looking in her general direction to yank on his pants leg.  
  
"Mamoru oniisan!" she called and lifted her arms up to him. "Pick me up." Mamoru welcomed the distraction.  
  
"Rumi-chan, what are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked of the small child. She smiled at him toothily.  
  
"I wanted to kiss uncle Inuyasha goodnight!" she said and reached out her arms to the hanyou across from her. Inuyasha smiled and held out an arm for Mamoru to transfer her to him. Once safely there she threw her arms around his neck and gave her uncle a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha made a face of tolerance and covertly wiped his cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Rumi-chan," he said. Mamoru took her back from his uncle and slung her unto his back playfully. She giggled in delight.  
  
"Chichi-ue said to meet he and Ofukuro in his study," Mamoru said and pointed down the hall. "It's the last door on the left, across from the staircase.  
  
"I wanna come!" Rumi said from Mamoru's back. He jiggled her and she giggled.  
  
"I'm afraid not okini'iri (pet)," he said and slung her back around his back and into his arms. He dipped her until her hair touched the ground and then quickly threw her into the air before catching her. "It's back to bed for you." He turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled cheerfully. "Goodnight uncle," he winked at Kagome. "Auntie . . ." Kagome blinked and watched him carry Rumi back down the little girl's room. She could just hear Rumi requesting a story of her beloved older brother before turning a corner in the hallway. 


	10. Bonded

Fic: A Time for Everything  
  
Chapter : Bonded  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! FEY!  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know, I took too long and it's too short. My scholarship is all-important right now. Hopefully once finals are over (Two weeks!) I'll be able to hole up and write like mad. –Senay  
  
Sesshoumaru held the Tensaiga in his left hand when Inuyasha and Kagome entered the study. Kagome eyed the naked blade uncertainly. Rin sat in a chair beside the fireplace calmly watching her husband and brother-in-law. Inuyasha closed the door behind them and Sesshoumaru turned his cool gaze to the young miko.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" He asked. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha in panic before turning her gaze to the floor. Had she made her decision? She knew she loved Inuyasha. She had loved him for several years and for those years had suffered because of it. Now here he was, offering her everything she could ever want. She could have his love, be a part of his life again, be a part of his family…  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Demonic golden eyes that could spit fire when he was angry and could melt her where she stood if he was being sweet. He loved her. Finally he loved her. He had lived until now to be with her and now stood next to her with the offer to be his wife.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again, his beautiful golden eyes filled with worry as he watched her struggle with the decision. She smiled brilliantly, "Yes." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned, just to be sure. Kagome nodded excitedly. Inuyasha laughed and then stopped to look over at his brother and his wife. "If you'll excuse us just a moment..." Without waiting for a reply he threw open the door and dragged Kagome out into the hallway. Once the door was shut behind them he picked her up and spun her around, laughing. "Say it again," he requested, after putting her down. "Say you'll marry me." Kagome grinned up at him.  
  
"I'll marry you," she said. "You'll stay with me?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll let me love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll love me?" She was quiet for just a second and Inuyasha anxiously waited.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
&&&  
  
"Here's what we shall do," Sesshoumaru said and Kagome resisted the urge to grin. Between The full dog demon in front of her trying to be serious and the hanyou beside her fidgeting nervously, the situation was funny. "We obviously cannot kill Kagome and then have Inuyasha revive her. The sword won't work for him." Kagome's eyebrows shot up. That was the only reason she wasn't dead right now?! Sensing her upset, Inuyasha looped and arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, placing his chin atop her head. She leaned back against his chest and relaxed slightly. "So," Sesshoumaru said with an extremely out of character smile. "We'll just have to experiment." Inuyasha stiffened.  
  
"What do you mean 'Experiment'. Don't you know how to work that sword yet?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't often get requests such as these," he pointed out. "Do not worry, We won't try anything harmful. I remember when our father bonded your mother and we'll just repeat what I remember." Then, without warning, Sesshoumaru snatched up Inuyasha's hand and using the blade sliced open the palm of his hand. The cut was deep and Inuyasha snatched back his hand and stood holding it tightly while it bled all over the rug.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. "What the hell?" Sesshoumaru watched his brother curse in amusement.  
  
"It is part of the ritual, brother," Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha shut up but still snatched a handful of tissues off the desk to catch the blood now flowing from his hand. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and she took a step back. He watched her carefully.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, startling her. "Because you are human, you must draw the blood of your own free will." He offered the blade of the sword to her and taking her hand placed it loosely around it. She looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes and continued to look at him as she closed her hand around the blade and just felt the skin on her palm split. When she let go and looked at her hand, a thin line of red bisected her lifeline. Small beads of blood formed along the line.  
  
She was distracted from studying it though when Sesshoumaru suddenly took her hand and Inuyasha's and slapped the two together. Their fingers interlocked and there was a bright flash of light. Both were thrown away from each other but held on to their interlaced hands. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's demon powers melding with hers even as her miko powers were drawn into his body. When Kagome opened her eyes it was to see the ceiling above her and Rin's concerned face. Just before she blacked out she heard Sesshoumaru say wryly, "Hmm. I had forgotten about that part." 


	11. Timeless

Fic: A Time for Everything Chapter Eleven: Timeless Disclaimer: I own Nothing! FEH!  
  
Author's notes: Yay! I'm writing again! I thought I was never going to make it out of that writer's block! If I can just stay on this track maybe I can get everything updated! Wouldn't that be great?! Yay! -Senay  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a violent start and slammed his eyes open to see what was holding him down. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Kagome, asleep on his chest. They were in his room at Sesshomaru's house and according to the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed, it was the middle of the night. Inuyasha dropped his head back unto his pillow and then rolled it to the side to see he and Kagome's linked hands. He slowly flexed his fingers and then pulled them from Kagome's. She blinked awake the second he did. Inuyasha watched in amusement as she looked at him with sleepy confusion before seeming to shrug and settling back down on his chest to sleep. Inuyasha smiled at her and began to rub her back soothingly. He was just starting to drift back off when he felt Kagome's cool fingers playing with the beads around his neck. He opened one eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Kagome was quiet for a second longer, studying the beads. Sesshomaru's rosary, she had noticed, had white beads instead of the dark carved wood of Inuyasha's, but they both had the strange talons.  
  
"These talons," she said. "I wonder what they are from?" Inuyasha looked down but couldn't get a good view.  
  
"Take them off," he told her. Kagome raised and eyebrow and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, take them off." She grinned and pulled them over his head. He took them from her to examine the talons. He turned one sideways and he suddenly looked rather shocked.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," he breathed.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her. She grabbed one of his forelocks and yanked his face back around to her. "What is it?" Inuyasha sighed and showed her one yellowed claw.  
  
"These talons are from a dragon," Inuyasha said. "I want to know how the old hag ever got a hold of them." He looked at them for a few more minutes as if searching for some clue that had lasted four hundred years before shrugging and putting the beads back around his neck. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad she did," she said. "You would have killed us both otherwise."  
  
"Speaking of murder," Inuyasha said casually and glared in the general direction of his brother and sister-in-law's room. "I'm going to kill Sesshoumaru for not telling us about that bonding backlash!"  
  
Kagome laughed and Inuyasha reluctantly felt the scowl on his face melt off, to be replaced with a gentle smile as he looked at his mate. He pulled her closer to him and laid his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
Kagome's family had agreed to she and Inuyasha getting married (He and Kagome hadn't told them that they had little choice in the matter, as they were already bonded.) on the condition that Kagome live with them until she and Inuyasha were married. The wedding was scheduled to be in a little over a month, right after Kagome graduated from High school. Everyday Inuyasha picked her up from school and she came over to his apartment where Shippo made snacks and they both helped her with her homework. After that Inuyasha (and sometimes Shippo, too.) would come over to her house for dinner with she and her family.  
  
One night, however, about two weeks before graduation Kagome's mother and grandfather left on a field trip with Sota and Kagome decided to go to Inuyasha's for dinner. She passed Shippo on his way down the stairs. Recognizing the Kitsune in his human guise Kagome asked, "Where are you going? Aren't you staying to have dinner with Inuyasha and I?" Shippo smiled knowingly.  
  
"No. I'm gonna go see a movie. I'll be home late tonight. You guys have fun," he said this and then was gone down the stairs and out the door, leaving Kagome staring behind him. By the time she reached the top of the stairs she was out of breath. The elevator had gone out and Inuyasha and Shippo lived on the top floor. She went to knock on the door of the apartment and saw a sticky note attached to the knocker.  
  
Kagome-  
  
Come to the roof. -Inuyasha  
  
Kagome looked at it curiously before pulling it down and opening the door. Since Inuyasha and Shippo lived on the top floor they had an access to the roof. She had been up there a few times before. Shippo kept a small garden up there and some lawn furniture. There was even a medium sized pool but since neither demon really cared to swim they were currently using it as a massive fish tank. There was a switch next to the door that led to the apartment that would turn the lights on in the pool. It looked eerily beautiful when it was on. Kagome set down her purse on the couch and climbed yet another set of stairs, this one was shorter than the others though, that led to the roof access. She opened the door and gasped softly.  
  
The first thing that struck her was that there were candles absolutely everywhere. Every niche and cranny was filled with a bright flame and they lit the rooftop with a soft light. Then she noticed there was a fancy dinner set out (It had been delivered, Inuyasha and Shippo had no delusions about their cooking skills). The dog demon himself was squatting next to the pool and dangling his fingers in the water, letting the fish nibble on the ends. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled brilliantly. Kagome's eyes met his and she blushed and looked down. He looked very nice and she suddenly felt underdressed in her casual sleeveless blouse and skirt.  
  
He took her hands and drew her to him. "You're here." He kissed her lightly but Kagome leaned into it and their hands found their way around each other's waists as they spent several minutes gently kissing. "Mm," Inuyasha smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you today." Kagome stood on her toes and wrapped her arms more tightly around him. Inuyasha responded by tightening his own arms and burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. It felt so good to hold her again and this time He wasn't ever going to let go.  
  
"I missed you too," Kagome whispered. She drew away from him but kept his hand as she looked around at the decorated rooftop. The dinner was set out on a blanket on the ground and all the house cushioned were thrown around it. Kagome smiled. "Is this why you were busy today?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha admitted, blushing slightly. "I wanted to do something special and Shippo helped me out with it a lot."  
  
"Come on," he said and pulled her by their joined hands over to the dinner. "Shippo made sure they delivered the Oden before you go here." Inuyasha laughed out loud at the way Kagome's face lit up and she began to chant "Oden! Oden!" as she danced around.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat together against the wall that surrounded the roof and relaxed after the big dinner. Most of the candles had extinguished themselves and only a few small flames still bobbed in the darkness.  
  
Kagome sat between Inuyasha's knees with her back leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around her chest just below her breasts. Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she felt the hypnotic beat of Inuyasha's heart behind her. There was a lump behind her right shoulder blade though that was making her uncomfortable and she made a sound of frustration and sat up to turn in Inuyasha's embrace. He opened his own eyes from their relaxed state and watched as she pulled open his coat and reached inside the pocket there to remove the offending article. She blinked in surprise though at the small box she found in her hand.  
  
"What's this?" she asked Inuyasha, holding up the velvet covered item in question. Inuyasha turned her back so she was again facing away from him and set his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you open it?" he suggested quietly and turned his head to place a kiss behind her ear. Kagome glanced back at him nervously and then looked back and opened the box.  
  
Seven square rubies stared back at her from an engraved gold band. Her breath caught in her throat and Inuyasha reached around her to take the ring from the box and slip it unto her hand.  
  
"I know we're already bonded," Inuyasha said as he checked to make sure the ring was the right size. "But it still feels special you know? Getting married?"  
  
'There are still times when I'm sure it's not real,' Inuyasha thought as his future mate wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 'Days when I'm sure it's just another one of the dreams with you in it and I'll wake up a hundred years from you with only the hope that I'll live long enough to see you again. Even now I so desperately want to hold you. To feel that you're real. To breath in your scent and kiss you."  
  
Inuyasha felt the wetness soaking his shoulder and immediately panicked. "Kagome!" he pulled her away to see her tear streaked face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The young woman smiled through her tears and reached out a hand to smooth the worried lines from her face.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I'm crying because I'm happy." Inuyasha's face split into a relieved grin.  
  
"That's okay, love," he said as he pulled her back down so her head lay against his chest. "You can cry about that." Kagome gave a laugh and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
"Aishiteru Kanai," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled and felt another tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"I love you, too. My husband."  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I debated quite a bit about the ring Inuyasha would give her. After all he has had some four centuries to plan this and would hopefully by then have gotten it perfect. I dismissed diamonds outright because they are so overdone and I wanted something unique to them. I briefly considered emeralds because of their color, which seems to be one of Kagome's favorites, before settling on rubies. I chose rubies because of Inuyasha's color, red, and also the blood that now binds them.  
  
Japanese words used:  
  
Kanai: Wife Kitsune: Fox 


	12. Epilogue

A Time for Everything Epilogue Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!  
  
Author's Notes: (bows) I hope you all have gotten as much enjoyment out of this story as I have. I really did enjoy writing it. -Senay  
  
"You're having a girl, right?" Rumi-chan asked excitedly. "So I can play dolls with her and we can have tea parties and she can help me beat up Ichiro and Aoi?" This last caught Kagome's attention. Adorable 10 year old Rumi may be, but she was still half Inu-youkai (and with the half being from the Tai-youkai of the realm whose name meant the destruction of life), and carried within her psyche the violent tendencies of her species.  
  
Inuyasha knelt next to her and pressed his ear to her rounded stomach to listen to the movements of his children. Twins. They ran in the family, or so Rin-chan had laughingly told her after Sesshoumaru had so casually informed her that there were three heartbeats inside of her body instead of just the two she had been expecting. Inuyasha had been angry he hadn't noticed it first. Kagome had anticipated having to give birth to the children at home or at Rin and Sesshoumaru's large house, but the two demons had informed her that it would be safe for her to give birth in a hospital. The children would not begin to show demon characteristics until almost a week after they were born. Maybe even longer considering they were only a quarter demon.  
  
"Anything going on down there?" Kagome questioned her husband. Inuyasha continued to listen for a second more before shaking his head and smiling up at her.  
  
"Nah," He said. "I think they're asleep."  
  
Rin had her hands full keeping Rumi from climbing all over the very pregnant Kagome and she plopped the young girl back in her chair before going back to her own seat beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha rose to kiss his wife and sat beside her at the dinner table. Kagome had been spared the children her first time having dinner with Sesshoumaru and Rin, but by now she was used to the peas being shot across the table in an amateur war game between Ichiro and Aoi and the sight of the raw meat that both Sesshoumaru and Mamoru needed to satisfy their wild natures. Rin-chan ate her food cooked though, and both Inuyasha and Kagome requested theirs similarly well done.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and caught a roll mid air that had come shooting from Aoi's side of the table. The eyes of the silver haired child widened and he plopped down from where he had been standing in his upholstered chair, trying his best to look well behaved and polite. Sesshoumaru calmly sat the roll on his own plate and quirked an eyebrow at his wife. Rin smiled.  
  
"I think that's enough for tonight," She said and she stood to pick up Rumi from her chair and gathering Aoi and Ichiro with a glance, walked towards the stairwell that would lead to their rooms.  
  
"Get used to it," Sesshoumaru advised. "Rin and I had 20 years to get used to Mamoru before we had the twins. You'll have two right away. Perhaps since they will be only a quarter youkai, they will feel no need to engage in battle at the dinner table. Our father would never have put up with such a thing."  
  
Kagome snorted a giggle and Inuyasha sent her an amused look under his bangs. Decided to take the spotlight off of the two of them, Inuyasha decided a little teasing of his nephew was in order.  
  
"So, Mamoru," Inuyasha said in the tone of voice that immediately warns a younger person that the older person is going to pry into their personal life. "When are you going to get married, hm?" The beautiful younger demon turned an interesting shade of red and looked to his father for assistance. Sesshoumaru merely sat with quirked eyebrow to see how his offspring was going to get out of Inuyasha's prodding. The Taiyoukai had been wondering the same thing himself. It was near time for his son to start looking for a mate. Admittedly, Sesshoumaru himself had been nearly two hundred when he had married Rin, but it had been violent times then and he had been far too busy seeking the fang and defending his lands against Naraku to go through the elaborate rituals that were required in finding a demon mate.  
  
"I.um..." the young man sputtered. Glaring at Kagome when she gave up the fight not to giggle and tried to hide her wide smile behind her napkin. "You were almost 500 years old when you got married!" Mamoru hissed. "I'm only 34 years old!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yes," he agreed. "But I wasn't much older than you when I met Kagome. I was prepared to marry her back then."  
  
"And what a wonderful union it turned out to be," Rin said, coming back into the dining room and in the process, rescuing her oldest child from more prodding. Mamoru gave an almost unheard sigh of relief before smiling and picking up his wine glass.  
  
"I agree," he said. "And I believe that deserves a toast." They all raised their wineglasses (except Kagome's had juice ^_^ ). "To Family," Mamoru proposed. Kagome looked around at all the smiling faces of her new friends, placing her hand on her rounded stomach and was happier than she ever remembered being.  
  
"To Family!"  
  
Author's notes: I hope you liked. It was just a little epilogue. ^_^ 


End file.
